New Memories New Life
by FaithinBones
Summary: A post office is bombed and Booth is given the case. As he and his team start their investigation, they discover that the Hoover was the intended target. This story takes place at the end of season 6. It is Au and rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new story. This story takes place after the "Hole in the Heart" and just before "Change in the Game". At this point in Booth and Brennan's relationship, they have been together for six weeks and the only one who knows about it is Angela. Since this story is AU I have made one minor change. In this story, Booth is told about Brennan's pregnancy before "The Change in the Game."

Warning: I wrote this story 10 weeks ago before the tragedy in France. Please be aware that this story contains the deaths of children.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Their latest case had started out rather gruesomely and involved victims caught in an explosion. Someone had placed two bombs in a post office and when they went off, ten people had died and sixteen others had been hurt, five of them critically. The FBI had been called in immediately and Booth had been assigned the case so the services of the experts at the Jeffersonian could be used.

The crime scene had been horrific and Booth had tried to keep his emotions under control when Brennan discovered that two of the dead were children. Appalled at the sight of the small charred bodies, Booth had used his time to interview the witnesses that were still at the post office. He dispatched a few agents to the hospitals to take statements from the injured as soon as they had been treated for their wounds.

Once all of the murdered victims had been found and officially declared dead, Cam arranged for all of those killed in the explosion to be brought to the Jeffersonian where she and Brennan could examine them.

The bodies of six of the people who had died were hideously destroyed as they were the closest to the bomb and they would require Brennan's expertise. This left the other four bodies for Cam to do autopsies on. Clark remained at the bomb site and helped the FBI techs look for any body parts that had been missed in the first sweep of the building while Hodgins moved through the blast area looking for anything that would reveal who the bomber or bombers had been.

Oooooooooooooooooo

After working for sixteen straight hours, Brennan was ready to go home. Booth had arrived at the Jeffersonian after his grueling day and had slept on the couch while he waited for Brennan to leave. He knew it wouldn't do any good to harass her about the hours she was putting in, so he just made sure he was there to take her home when she was ready. At eleven p.m., Brennan realized that she had held a small piece of flesh covered bone in her hand for at least fifteen minutes without actually examining it and was no longer able to continue working.

As she left the platform, she rubbed her face and tried to think about what she needed to do next. Entering her office, she noticed Booth asleep on her couch and smiled at her boyfriend. Their relationship was still new and no one knew about their relationship except Angela. This meant that both she and Booth were careful about public displays of affection.

Even though the Lab was all but deserted at that time of night, there were still some guards in the building and the ubiquitous cameras needed to safe guard the area. Leaning over Booth, Brennan shook his shoulder and stepped back as he bolted upright. "Sorry . . . I think we need to go home and rest Booth."

As he stood, Booth stretched his shoulders and back trying to wake up enough to drive them home. "Yeah . . . that's a good idea." Curious, Booth looked at his watch and then glared at his partner. "Eleven Bones? Come on . . . you've been up since seven this morning." He knew it wasn't going to do any good to fuss at her, so he stopped. "Never mind." His jacket on the coffee table, Booth grabbed it as Brennan removed her lab coat and retrieved her purse from her desk. "We'll go to my place, it's closer."

Exhausted, Brennan slowly moved out of her office and glumly looked towards the platform. "I wish I could stay longer, but I'm of no use if I'm too tired to keep my mind on my work."

As they moved towards the exit, Booth placed his hand on her lower back. "You're not a robot, Bones. You have to sleep sometime. You get some sleep and come back in the morning."

Once they were in the parking lot, Brennan slipped her hand in Booth's hand and held it as they walked over to his truck. "I should be able to give the remains to Wendell and Daisy late tomorrow morning. Once they've de-fleshed the bones, I will be able to get a better look at the damage done to the bones. The four victims that Cam are working on won't have to have that treatment so I believe that their families will be able to have an open casket if they wish when it comes time for funerals."

"Okay." After they arrived next to his truck, Booth pulled Brennan into his embrace. "When we get home, I'll heat up that soup that we have in the fridge and you can take a shower. Then we both need to go to bed. It's going to be another long day tomorrow that's for sure."

Her arms around his chest, Brennan leaned her head against his shoulder. "We will find out who killed these people Booth."

Afraid what her answer would be, Booth cleared his throat and looked at the elevator as he held her against his body. "Bones . . . did those kids suffer?"

Brennan knew that Booth abhorred the thought of someone murdering a child. Certain of her facts, she told him the truth. "They were killed instantly Booth. They would have barely registered that something was happening to them before they died."

Relieved, Booth sighed. "Thanks, Bones. The thought of those kids . . ." Releasing her, Booth tried to smile and failed. "Well . . . Come on. Let's go home. We'll worry about this stuff tomorrow."

Oooooooooooooooooo

While Brennan took her shower, Booth heated up the promised vegetable soup and sliced up a loaf of French bread. When Brennan entered the kitchen the aroma almost made her feel faint she was so ravenous. "Oh, that smells so good."

As she sat down at the table, Booth placed a bowl in front of her, followed by a plate of bread slices and a tub of butter. His bowl of soup in his hand, Booth sat down across from her, grabbed a piece of bread and dunked it in his soup. The bread slice was quickly consumed followed by three more slices. "God, I didn't realize I was so hungry."

Her soup almost gone, Brennan reached for a slice of bread and slathered it with butter. "I'm glad we had this soup ready to eat. We should keep some in the freezer for emergencies."

"Oh, that's a good idea." Scooping up some soup on his spoon, Booth encouraged Brennan to eat. "I know we had lunch, but it doesn't seem like it . . . Are you okay? Why'd you stop eating?"

Feeling guilty, Brennan stared at her spoon. "I didn't eat lunch . . . I was very busy and I'm afraid I didn't think about food until you mentioned this soup."

Exasperated, Booth gripped his spoon and tried to control his temper, but he was unable to keep his voice from rising in volume. "Bones . . . Bones you're pregnant. You can't skip meals like that."

Annoyed, Brennan turned her gaze towards her boyfriend. "I know I'm pregnant Booth. I'm the one who told you remember? I didn't deliberately skip lunch. I just forgot."

He knew it wouldn't do any good to fight over it and they were both too tired anyway. "Well . . . just . . . I'll bring you lunch tomorrow to remind you . . . okay?"

She was so tired and she didn't feel like arguing. "That's sounds fine . . . Thank you."

Finished with his soup, Booth grabbed another piece of bread and ate that while he waited for Brennan to finish eating. "I'm sorry I raised my voice . . . I know you forgot, it's what you do. I'll just remind you in the future."

Wary that his plan could turn into harassment, Brennan frowned at her lover. "I don't need reminders Booth. The only reason why I forgot was because I was so engrossed in our case today. I don't want you to call me every time it is meal time."

He could hear the irritation in her voice and he had no intention of bickering with her when all he wanted to do was to go to bed and get some sleep. "Okay, I won't. I'll just remind you when we have cases that are this . . . um . . . intense."

Not sure he would keep to that plan, Brennan finished her soup. "I need to be back at work by eight tomorrow . . . Once I've finished my cursory examinations, Clark and Daisy can clean the bones. That means if you are available, we will probably have time to eat lunch together."

Taking her empty bowl from her and placing it in the dishwasher along with the other dirty dishes, Booth closed it and turned to face Brennan. "Okay, sounds good. You go to bed and I'll go get a quick shower. I just hope no one calls us tonight."

Brennan knew Booth and she knew he was still upset with the discovery of the murdered children. As she moved across the room, she stopped and placed her arms around him. "We will find out who did this Booth."

His forehead resting on the top of her shoulder, Booth sighed. "I know. It's just . . . we have to get this bastard whoever he is."

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reveiwing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Hodgins and the FBI techs worked diligently for the next few days at the post office. They examined everything they could, collected everything that appeared to be foreign to the building and between them divided the material between the two labs. Some of the material was given to Hodgins and the rest were to be examined by the FBI. They also kept lines of communications open and traded photos and results of everything they examined.

While that part of the investigation was being done, Booth concentrated on the interviews done by his agents. After pouring through the eye witness accounts, Booth realized that the survivors had been the ones closest to the door and the farthest from the counter.

Jonas Brisbane, who had survived the blast had been standing in line when the explosions had occurred. During his wait he'd impatiently watched the postal employee behind the counter take a medium sized package from a young man and he'd witnessed the package erupt into a massive explosion. Instinctively, he'd dropped the heavy box he was holding and dived for the floor, pulling his young son down with him. Both Jonas and his son Jonas Junior had received numerous cuts and bruises, but the heavy box had actually shielded Jonas Sr.'s head and Jonas' body had protected his son from extreme harm. Jonas Sr. had several severe cuts and lacerations where the shrapnel had torn at his back and legs, but his son had received less severe cuts and Jonas had cried with relief when he'd found out his boy was going to be okay.

His account had confirmed that the bomb had been in a package and the blast had occurred at the counter. The second bomb appeared to go off about the same time as the first one behind the counter on a table located next to the back wall. Booth surmised that whoever had given the bombs to the postal employee had died unintentionally when both bombs went off. It just didn't make sense to him that someone would blow himself up handing boxes over to someone else in a post office.

Although the cameras had been destroyed in the front part of the room as well as the camera on the ceiling at the back part of the room, the room where the videos were recorded received only minor damage. Booth was able to get two sets of copies of the videos and handed one set over to Angela and another set to his FBI techs. He knew that between them, someone might be able to identify the person who handed over the bombs to the employee at the counter.

Ooooooooooooooo

It didn't take long for Angela to discover the identity of the young man who had handed over the suspected bombs. With Cam, Brennan, Hodgins and Booth in her office, Angela brought up a picture of Berk Jackson. "Aged 18. He had a Maryland driver's license. He lives . . . lived in Hagerstown with his mother Jodi Jackson and his brother Seth. His father, Eric Jackson was convicted of bank robbery and kidnapping in 2004 in Frederick, Maryland . . ."

Startled, Booth turned towards Angela and interrupted her. "Eric Jackson . . . He kidnapped two of the customers in the bank after the teller handed over some money and he made them drive him to Wheeling, West Virginia. He locked his victims in the trunk of their car. It took a few days, but we finally caught him in Baltimore . . . I testified at his trial."

Grimly, Angela nodded her head. "Yes. Eric is still in prison with thirteen years left to serve on his prison sentence. Berk just graduated from high school and was working part time at a grocery store in Hagerstown. He didn't have a criminal record. He didn't belong to any extremist organizations that I can find."

Hodgins held up a clipboard and interrupted Angela. "We collected as much of the bomb material and packaging as we could. One of the FBI techs found some of the paper that had been used to wrap the box of one of the bombs. A lot of it was badly torn and some of it was charred, but we did find part of the shipping label. It was burned, but I was able to recover the information and . . . um . . . you're not going to like this Booth . . . It looks like that one of the bombs was being sent to the Hoover. The other one may have been intended for the Hoover too, but we haven't been able to recover the shipping label for that one. I guess the bombs went off prematurely. I don't think the post office was the target."

"Shit!" Booth glared at the picture of Berk on the screen. "I think I need to talk to Berk's mother and brother as soon as possible."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After driving up to Hagerstown, Booth and Brennan found that Jodi Jackson was home, but her son Seth wasn't. "He lives with his cousin, Arlan Hanks in Fredericksburg. My boy Berk hasn't been home for a week now. We got into a fight and he said he was going to stay with Seth and Arlan. Can you tell me why you're looking for Seth? My boys are good boys and . . . what?"

He dreaded breaking the bad news of the deaths of loved ones to surviving relatives, but it was part of the job. "Mrs. Jackson, your son Berk was involved in an incident at a post office in Washington D.C. four days ago. Two bombs went off in the building and he was killed instantly."

The blood draining from her face, Jodi sank to her knees, placed her hands over her eyes and screamed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After presenting a warrant, Booth with the help of Brennan looked over the house and didn't find anything that could point towards a bomb being built in Jodi Jackson's house. Jodi's sister Jean came over after Brennan checked an address book Jodi had in the living room, called her and asked her to come over. Jean stayed with her sister while the house was searched. Jodi was in a state of shock and remained silent the entire time Booth and Brennan were there, but Jean was very vocal. She cursed her nephew, her brother-in-law, Eric and the FBI.

Since Jean had an opinion about everyone and everything, Booth confronted her. "If you know something about the bombing, I'd suggest you tell me right now."

Her face filled with hate, Jean crossed her arms against her chest. "Jodi's daughter Candi had cancer. She was only six years old and Eric was laid off from his job. They had no insurance and Candi needed help. I tried to get them to take my niece to St. Jude's Research Hospital in Arlington, but Eric refused . . . Him and his stupid pride . . . He said he'd find the money and get Candi the help she needed and then the idiot went and robbed a bank. He's in prison the stupid son of a bitch. I finally took Candi to St. Jude's myself, but she was too sick and they couldn't save her."

Contacting the local police in Fredericksburg, Booth had officers go to the home of Arlan Hanks and secure the house until Booth could drive over there and search the house. He had a warrant issued and arranged for the Fredericksburg Police to present to Arlan Hanks. After he arrived at the Hanks home, Booth, Brennan and two police detectives searched the house and found bomb making materials in the garage.

Arlan who had been asleep when the police arrived, glumly sat in the living room and watched his television with the sound turned off. After Booth conferred with the detectives and Brennan, they approached Arlan. After reading him his rights for the third time, Booth demanded his attention. "Where's Seth Jackson?"

Slowly shaking his head, Arlan exhaled deeply. "Look, I don't know where he is. He and Berk took off about six days ago and I haven't seen either one of them since then."

Not sure if he could believe the young man or not, Booth hooked his thumbs in his belt. "Do you know what Seth was building in the garage?"

The look on Booth's face frightened the younger man. "He and Berk have been working on some invention in the garage for about a month. Well, mostly Seth. Berk came over once in a while to help. Berk got in a fight with his mother and he moved in here about eight days ago, but I haven't seen him for about six days. I don't know where he is. Maybe he's with Seth."

Not sure she believed Arlan, Brennan reached over and turned the television off. "You didn't know what they were working on in the garage? How is that possible?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Arlan sighed. "Look, I work at night. I leave here at six at night and I don't come home until four in the morning. I sleep until around two in the afternoon. Seth works days and I don't see the guy hardly at all. He asked me if he could work on some idea he dreamed up and I said he could. I wasn't interested in what he was doing. Seth has been tinkering with junk his whole life and it don't mean anything. He's good at fixing stuff, so what?"

"Your cousin Berk is dead." Booth kept his eyes trained on Arlan. "He drove down to Washington D.C., went into a post office and the two bombs he was carrying exploded . . . Ten people died and sixteen were hurt. Five of the people that died were Federal employees. Also, two of the dead were children."

Shocked, Arlan froze in his chair. Trying to work out what Booth had told him, he finally croaked. "Berk is dead? . . . He . . . He killed people with a bomb?" A feeling of terror entering his thoughts, the young man started to shake his head. "No . . . no, no, no . . . I didn't . . . I didn't have anything to do with that . . . no way. I'm not a terrorist."

"Are you saying your cousins were terrorists?" His hands now clenched at his sides, Booth glared at the terrified man.

"No!" Shooting to his feet, Arlan denied it. "No way . . . This has to be a mistake. Berk is just a kid, he's eighteen and Seth is only a year older. Those boys are not terrorists."

His finger pointing at the chair, Booth stepped closer to the young man. "Sit down." Once Arlan was settled on the chair, Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at the frightened man. "If they aren't terrorists then why did you mention it?"

Worried that he was digging a hole he'd never get out of, Arlan felt a tear fall down his cheek. "You hear bomb and you automatically think terrorist. Those boys are not terrorists. That's all I'm saying. If they had bombs, if Berk had bombs then I don't know why, but it's for some other reason because those boys were raised to be good old boys. They love their country . . . well they weren't happy about their Dad being in prison and all and Seth blamed the FBI for taking away the money their Dad stole because that money was going to save Candi, but really . . . they made bombs in my garage? Fuck me!"

Booth knew Arlan was afraid, but he really needed to find Seth Jackson. "You don't have any idea where Seth might be?"

Slowly wiping the tears from his face, Arlan glanced at Brennan and then back at Booth. "No . . . not really. I had no idea they were building a . . . a bomb. They didn't tell me anything about it . . . you said that Berk . . . that Berk did what he did in D.C.?

Hopeful, Booth saw a change in Arlan's face. Whatever it was, it looked like he did have an idea after all. "Yeah, four days ago."

Rubbing his finger against his front teeth, Arlan stared at the dark screen on his television for a few moments. "We have a cousin that lives in D.C. . . . but she's a lot older than the boys are. She's super smart and she's a scientist. I've only met her a couple of times, but she's nice. She . . . maybe Seth and Berk went down and stayed with her, but if they did she wouldn't have been part of this mess, she's just nice and . . . God I need to call her and make sure she's okay. I need to warn her. Her mother will kill me if I let anything happen to her and I could have prevented it. Oh God!" His voice rising with his fear, Arlan turned his attention back towards Booth. "You gotta make sure Daisy is okay."

An icy cold finger running down her spine, Brennan stepped closer. "Daisy? What is Daisy's last name?"

Surprised at the reaction he was getting from mentioning his cousin's name, Arlan answered the question. "Daisy Wick."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is interesting. Let me know what you think of it so far. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I really don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Frustrated, Brennan tried to contact Daisy once more. Finally Daisy answered the phone much to the relief of Brennan. "Ms. Wick . . . Daisy, I need to know if your cousin Seth Jackson is with you."

Surprised that her mentor was calling her and shocked that she had called her Daisy, the intern wondered what cataclysmic disaster was about to rain down on her. "No . . . um, may I ask you how you know I have a cousin named Seth and . . . um . . . am I in trouble?"

Relieved to hear Daisy was well and that Seth wasn't with her, Brennan calmly responded to her intern. "Ms. Wick . . . Daisy, I need to know where you are."

Her nervousness edging upward, Daisy glanced around the room she was in. "I'm at the Lab, Dr. Brennan. It's my turn in the rotation . . . isn't it? . . . um, because if you want me to leave I can . . ."

"No!" Trying to be patient, Brennan shook her head at Booth. "No, I need you to stay there. Do not leave the Lab under any circumstances until Agent Booth and I get there. We are currently driving back from Fredericksburg, Maryland and we should be at the lab within the hour depending upon traffic of course. It is important that you don't leave . . . also, if Seth Jackson comes by the Lab do not go anywhere with him. I have already contacted Security and they have been ordered to retain him if he should appear at the Jeffersonian."

Almost unable to breathe, Daisy held her hand against her chest. "I . . . I don't know what's going on . . . Why are you . . . what has Seth done . . . I don't know . . ."

"Please Ms. Wick all will be explained when we get there." She knew her intern was frightened, but Brennan wasn't about to explain why she was making her demands over the phone. She knew that Daisy was extremely emotional and she needed her intern to stay where she was. "I just need you to go to my office and stay there. I must insist."

Unable to do anything else, Daisy left the study room and walked out into the hallway. "Yes of course Dr. Brennan . . . should I call Seth and . . ."

"No!" Brennan did her best to try to control her intern over the phone. "No, you must go to my office and under no circumstances contact or speak to your cousin. I insist you follow my instructions. Am I clear?"

Now in Brennan's office, Daisy sat down on the couch. "Yes, Dr. Brennan. You're clear."

Her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, good. I will see you very soon and all will be explained . . . Ms. Wick, it is important that you follow my instructions. I sound melodramatic I know, but please comply." Ending her call, Brennan sighed.

Aware that Brennan was on edge, Booth moved his right hand and placed it on her knee. "She's safe, Bones. We'll explain when we get there, but in the meantime she's safe, that's the important thing."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Once they were at the Lab, Booth and Brennan hurried to Brennan's office. Entering the room, Brennan was relived to find her intern waiting for her. "Ms. Wick, good you're here. Thank you for abiding by my wishes."

As she stood up, Daisy moved a step towards Brennan and stopped. "Can I ask what's going on? I don't understand what's going on and why are you looking for Seth. I haven't . . . "

Breaking into her ramble, Booth moved over to the desk and sat on the edge. "Daisy! Daisy, I need to know where Seth is."

Her attention now aimed at Booth, Daisy swallowed. "I don't know where he is. He's been crying and he wouldn't explain why. He said that he had to take care of a few things before he went back home, so I've hardly seen him for the last four days. His brother Berk went back home and Seth has been acting very strange ever since . . . What has Seth done? Why are you looking for him and why were you in Fredericksburg? Oh . . . the bombing . . . Oh my God! You don't suspect Seth do you . . . Why would you suspect Seth? . . . Oh my God, the bomber that was killed at the post office . . . I didn't realize that you'd identified him yet. He was Berk wasn't he? That's the only reasonable explanation . . . Oh my God I'm going to throw up."

Stepping back, Brennan reached for her waste basket and thrust it at her intern. "Please refrain from regurgitating Ms. Wick that will not be helpful."

Gingerly moving a few feet away from Daisy, Booth moved until he was standing in front of Brennan's pet iguana. "When was the last time you saw Seth?"

The waste basket firmly in her hands, Daisy tried to calm down by breathing slowly and deeply. Once she thought she was fine, she swallowed and turned to look at Booth. "I saw him last night before I went to bed. He was doing some research on my lap top. I'm not sure what that was about though . . . you didn't really answer my question. Was Seth and Berk responsible for the bombing at the post office?"

Booth felt sorry for Daisy. Clearly she was upset and hadn't known what her cousins had been up to. "Yes we're pretty sure they were. Berk was identified last night. We've been to your cousin Arlan Hank's house and we found the evidence that link Seth and Berk to the crime."

Nauseous, Daisy gripped the basket and tried to keep from throwing up. After a few seconds, she nodded her head. "Okay . . . okay. I'm fine . . . what can I do to help you find him, Agent Booth? I . . . I don't want you to kill him, so if I can help you find him, let me know. I'll do my best . . . please don't hurt him, Agent Booth. He's just nineteen and I don't know why he did that, but he's just a boy."

Slowly shaking his head, Booth corrected her. "He's definitely not a boy, Daisy. Far from it. He and Berk are responsible for the deaths of ten people including two children and five Federal employees."

Unable to stop it this time, Daisy leaned her head over the basket and threw up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After he got the keys to Daisy's apartment, Booth and Brennan made their way to her apartment. Daisy had given them as much information as she could about her cousin. They now knew he was driving his brother Berk's truck so they looked for it when they arrived in the parking garage. Daisy had two parking spaces assigned to her apartment and Berk's truck wasn't there when they arrived.

Disappointed, Booth exited his truck and walked towards the elevator. "Damn I was hoping Seth was here." Standing in front of the elevator, Booth glanced back at the empty parking spaces. "We'll check Daisy's apartment anyway. We might find something to give us a clue about what he might be up to."

Once they were in Daisy's apartment, they split up and checked all of the rooms. Brennan checked the guest bedroom while Booth moved through the rest of the apartment to make sure Seth wasn't there.

After he checked Daisy's bedroom, Booth entered the living room and found Brennan sitting at the dining room table, Daisy's laptop in front of her. "I'm going to check the browser history and see if I can see what he was researching."

While Booth waited, Brennan tapped a few keys and made some notes on a scratchpad lying next to the laptop. "The last sites that were queried were the Hoover and the Jeffersonian."

"Damn it!" Booth stood up. "I have an agent on the way over. He's going to watch this apartment just in case Seth comes back. We'll wait until he gets here."

"Fine." Brennan pulled her phone out of her purse and checked her mail.

After Agent McKnight arrived, Booth gave him instructions to wait in the apartment until someone relieved him or Seth Jackson was found. "Come on Bones. Bring the laptop and we'll take it to Angela. Maybe she can use her Ninja computer skills and figure out what Seth's next move might be."

As she carried the lap top to the front door, Brennan looked around the living room. "Daisy has excellent taste in art."

In a hurry, Booth nodded his head, opened the door and fussed at her. "Come on Bones. Don't be so nosy." In his haste to leave, he didn't see Seth at the end of the long hallway watching Booth step out of Daisy's apartment. As soon as the wanted fugitive spied Booth open the door of the apartment Seth ducked back into the stairwell.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

He watched them in the partially opened door to the stairwell in the parking garage. Seth had recognized Booth from his father's trial. While pure hate coursed through his veins, Seth watched as they stood next to a black SUV and held each other as they traded kisses. After a long and passionate kiss, Seth noticed Booth place his hand on the woman's stomach and say something which caused her to smile. Obviously they were a couple and Seth knew he might have found a way to get his revenge after all. Someone had to pay for Candi and Berk's deaths and that FBI Agent, he was the one that needed to pay.

Seth recognized the woman and knew she worked at the Jeffersonian. Dr. Brennan was his cousin's idol and unfortunately for Daisy she was about to lose her mentor. Blood had to be paid with blood.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. An now for a little excitement.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After they left Daisy's apartment building, Booth dropped Brennan off at the Jeffersonian and drove back to the Hoover. Once there he checked in with Charlie and had the junior agent add Berk Jackson's truck to the APB out for Seth Jackson. They needed to find him as soon as possible. In the meantime, Booth contacted the mail room and made sure that they were x-raying all packages that entered the building.

Once he was back in his office, he was barely settled in his seat when the phone on his desk rang. "Booth."

 _You're to blame for all of this. You took the money that Candi needed and now she's dead. My Dad didn't deserve what he got. He didn't hurt anyone and now Berk . . . this is all your fault. You took Candi from my family and I'm going to take your woman from you._

Before Booth could say anything the call ended. Calling the operator, Booth found out the call was from outside the building and the caller had requested to speak to Agent Booth about the wanted fugitive Seth Jackson.

Quickly standing, Booth pulled his personal phone from his jacket pocket and called Brennan as he left his office. "Bones, Seth Jackson just called. Don't leave the Jeffersonian whatever you do. I'm on the way over there now."

 _Alright. I'm in my office._

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Daisy had given her cousins a quick tour of the Lab two days before the bombs killed Berk Jackson and while he had been there Seth had been careful to make a note of all the doors that led into the Lab at the time. Before the fateful day when Berk was accidentally killed, he and his brother had debated about whether or not to send a package to the Jeffersonian, but they had decided that the scientists that had helped convict their father had just been doing their jobs.

On top of that, Daisy worked there and she was their cousin. If she was hurt or killed because of them, her mother would probably kill them before they got to trial. You did not mess around with Aunt Clara. No indeed. When it came down to it, the FBI were the ones that had arrested Eric Jackson and taken the money he'd collected from the bank. Because the Feds couldn't let it go Candi had died and they were the ones that needed to be punished.

That was before Berk died. Now that his younger brother was gone and the FBI had a manhunt out for him, Seth felt that his life was over and he only had one option left . . . revenge before he died.

Sitting on a set of steps at the back of the Jeffersonian, Seth stared at the rose bushes before him and thought about how his mother would probably like some of those in her front yard. Waiting patiently, he sat by the door that led into a hallway that separated the Lab from the rest of the building. He had noticed during his tour that some of the Lab people that smoked used that door to walk out into the garden and then reentered once they were done puffing on their cancer sticks.

He'd bought a Lab jacket from a supply store and attached a copy of Daisy's ID card on a lanyard from his neck. He didn't want to use it since he wasn't sure if Daisy was at university or here at the Lab. He hoped she wasn't at the Lab because this was his only chance to do what he had to do. The police and the FBI were looking for him and he didn't have a lot of time left.

Soon a Lab tech came out, smoked a cigarette and went back in to the building, Seth following on his heels. When the tech opened the door into the Lab, Seth followed him in and ducked into a closet. After he made the call to Agent Booth, he opened his lab coat and activated his bomb. His thumb on the dead man switch, he closed his coat and frowned. He hoped his mother would be okay, but since Berk had been killed there was no way he could face her ever again.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Slowly moving down the hallway, Seth kept his hand to his side, his thumb on the switch. He'd only been in the Lab area once and he was having trouble remembering where the offices were. Once he spotted the platform he knew he was in the right place. Moving around it, he soon saw the offices he was looking for.

Since the walls of the offices were glass, Seth realized that his cousin was in the office he had been searching for. It was unfortunate, but since he was going to die anyway there was no going back and he'd have to go ahead with his plan. Standing in the hallway, several techs moving past him, Seth sneered at the security the offices had. He had thought it would be harder to get in and in fact had thought he would be stopped before he reached his destination, but so far a fake ID and a lab coat had been all he needed to get where he wanted to be.

Facing Dr. Brennan's office, Seth unbuttoned his coat and called out to Agent Booth's love interest. "Dr. Brennan I need you to come out here please." He needed her out in the hallway and away from his cousin.

Her attention now on the man in the hallway, Brennan moved her hand to her desk drawer, removed her pistol and slipped it into her lab coat pocket. Slowly standing, she motioned for Daisy to remain in the room.

The younger woman stood up from the couch and turned to look out in the hallway. Her hand instantly covering her mouth, Daisy moaned. "Seth . . . that's Seth."

Well aware of who was in the hallway, Brennan grimly nodded her head. "Yes, I know who he is. Stay here. Do not go out into the hallway no matter what happens." As she moved around her desk, Brennan paused. "Take my phone and call Agent Booth and let him know that Seth is here." With that last instruction, Brennan stepped over to her office doorway.

Pleased that she was standing before him, Seth smiled. "I'm sorry you have to be part of this Dr. Brennan, but someone has to pay for what happened to my family and I guess you're the one. I know you won't understand why, but someone innocent died and Agent Booth destroyed my life and someone has to die to destroy Agent Booth's life."

His words ringing out loudly in the hallway, Cam was drawn to the hallway from her office. Spying Seth standing in front of Brennan's office, she quickly moved back to her desk and called security. Angela now in the doorway of her office, watched Seth talk to Brennan and knew that everyone was in danger. Her hand on her swollen stomach, Angela was reminded that she needed to protect the small life growing inside her. As much as she hated to do it, Angela turned around and made her way towards the back of her office hoping that whatever happened, her baby would be safe. As she moved, she tried to call Booth to let him know what was going on. Frustrated that he didn't answer his phone she left a message then called Hodgins to tell him to stay away from the Lab. That call was also sent to voicemail and that terrified her. He had made a coffee run and she hoped he was still at the Diner.

Meanwhile, Brennan moved her hand in her lab coat and placed her hand around the grip of her pistol. "You can still give up, Seth. You don't have to die. Your brother is dead and so is your sister. If you die then your parents will lose all three of their children."

Seth heard her and knew she was right, but he also knew that he was responsible for the deaths of ten people at the post office and if he was captured, he'd eventually be executed. "I'm already a dead man, Dr. Brennan."

The doors of the Lab suddenly wooshed open and three security guards entered the hallway with guns drawn. While his attention was diverted, Brennan pulled her gun from her lab coat. "Don't move Seth. Let us disarm the bomb that I assume you are carrying. No one has to die today. If you move, I will shoot you. I won't risk you moving anywhere else."

Now in a hurry to get his revenge, Seth moved towards Brennan. Brennan made good on her promise and shot Seth in the heart and watched him fall. Shouting while he fell, Brennan tried to warn everyone about the bomb.

"He has a bomb, Run!" Turning, she rushed back into her office and threw herself behind the couch, pulling Daisy down with her. As she hit the floor, the bomb filled with shrapnel went off creating a fiery flash in the hallway. Glass walls shattered, screams rang out from people in the area who were trying to duck into rooms and get out of the way of the blast. The Security guards who had entered the area ran back through the glass sliding doors and barely made it as the shrapnel from the bomb jetted their way shattering the walls and the door. The noise deafening, alarms suddenly rang out and the shattered sliding glass doors tried to close, but were unable to do so. Unable to close, the doors slowly opened and once more tried to close only to hit the mound of glass and once more reopened.

Except for the sounds of the alarms blaring in the Lab, the only other noises to be heard were moans and sobbing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know if you think my story is interesting. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Since the last chapter left you with a little cliff hanger (okay a big cliff hanger) I decided to post it a day early. Okay, let's get to it.

I really don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

As Booth pulled up outside the Jeffersonian, he could hear alarms peeling from the building. He quickly exited his truck, pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and called 911. This was his second call to Emergency response, but he needed to make sure someone was on the way. As he approached the entrance he asked for an ambulance just in case it was needed and dropped his phone in his jacket pocket. Before he could get closer, Jack Hodgins ran up to him panting. "What's going on? The alarms . . ."

With no time to waste, Booth pushed Hodgins away and shook his head. "Stay here and once the police arrive direct them to the Lab. Daisy called me and told me that Seth Jackson was in the Lab with a bomb. I think . . . just stay here." Moving towards the entrance, Booth put Hodgins out of his mind.

Frantic, Hodgins dropped his tray of coffee on to the ground, dug his phone out of his pants pocket and called his wife. Grateful she answered and once she told him she was alright, Hodgins begged her to stay where she was and told her that Booth was on the way. Her sobbing breaking his heart, he finally moved towards the entrance fighting the crowd as they streamed out of the building.

Racing through the main entrance, Booth had to shove a few people aside as visitors and employees streamed around him. Once through the doors, he jogged down the hallway towards the Lab while Jeffersonian Security was busy trying to evacuate everyone from the museum. Moving against the stream of people, Booth shouted to one of the security people. "Baker . . . the police are on the way, an ambulance too. Get everyone out of here as fast as possible. Make sure you move them away from the entrance."

Aware of who Booth was one of the guards shouted an acknowledgment as she tried to get everyone to move as fast as they could towards the entrance.

The alarms still whooping throughout the building, Booth hurried as fast as he could to the Lab entrance. As he moved into the short hallway, he was greeted by the sight of three guards lying on the floor, all three of them suffering from lacerations, but concious and not in any immediate danger. The doors and walls shattered, Booth stepped carefully through the broken glass strewn on the floor trying not to fall. The floor moving under his feet, he knew that the glass walls in the offices in the Lab probably suffered the same fate.

Sick with worry, Booth paused and told the guards to lie still that help was on the way. Once he was through the shattered walls and in the hallway, Booth gingerly stepped on the glass covered floor as he made his way towards Brennan's office.

Hodgins arrived just as Booth entered the Lab. "Booth I called Angela she's okay." As Hodgins squatted down next to the guards he noticed a lot of cuts and a few of them deep. Quickly, he removed his shirt, started to tear it up and used the strips as bandages on the worse cuts he could find. "Help is on the way. Just hold on. These don't look too bad . . . just hold on."

Carefully moving on the slick floor, Booth passed Cam's office, stopped and called out to her. "Cam . . . Cam you okay?"

Hiding behind her desk, Cam stood up and waved. "Yes, I'm fine. I saw him Booth and I got out of the way as fast as I could."

"Where's Bones?" His anxiety rising, Booth started moving away from Cam's office not waiting for an answer.

The sight of the broken walls a little frightening, Cam moved away from her desk and out into the hallway. The glass a detriment, Cam gingerly made her way down the hallway. "Check her office. I'll check on the people I see in the hallway."

Terrified for her safety, Booth moved closer towards Brennan's office and noticed four Lab techs lying in the hallway close to the platform. Most of the people in the area had rushed away from Seth when he had threatened Brennan and the rest fled after Brennan had shouted. Those four had been too slow to respond and had been hurt. Unable to spare a minute for them, Booth moved into Brennan's office, wading through glass from the walls and doors. "Bones! For God's sake where are you?"

"Here Booth." Brennan tried to sit up, but found Daisy lying partially on her. "Ms. Wick . . . Daisy you must move so I can get up."

While Brennan was fussing at her distraught intern, Booth hurried around the couch and once Daisy stood up, Booth knelt and pulled Brennan into his arms. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Grateful that Booth hadn't been at the Lab when the explosion had gone off, Brennan clutched him closer to her body. "I'm fine. The couch protected us."

Helping her to stand, Booth started to pluck bits of glass out of her hair. Concerned he might get hurt, she stopped him and placed her hand on his chest. "Let me try to shake it out, Booth. You're going to get cut."

While she leaned over and shook her head, Booth scanned her body to make sure she wasn't hurt. Unable to shake out all of the glass bits, Brennan stepped closer and moved back into his embrace. "I'll have to wash my hair. Maybe I can use my hand held vacuum cleaner for my car and suck it off. We'll see."

Sudden activity in the hallway informed them that police, firemen and paramedics had arrived to help. Booth felt a little guilty that he hadn't stopped to help the guards or the Lab techs, but he had his own priorities and Brennan was his main one.

His arms around her, Booth hugged her against his body. "I was so afraid. I . . . I was so afraid for you and the baby."

Brennan buried her face in his jacketed shoulder and started to tremble. "I . . . I had to shoot him. He was coming toward me and he . . . I shot him, but his bomb went off. Maybe I should have waited . . . I . . ."

Certain that she had done the right thing, Booth sighed. "He wanted to die Bones and he wanted to take you with him. That bomb was going to go off no matter what you did . . . Cam is safe and I think Angela is too . . . at least Hodgins says she is and Hodgins is okay . . . some of the Lab people are hurt and I saw three guards in the entrance . . . they're hurt too. You're alright and that's the most important thing to me . . . God I was so scared."

Daisy's sobbing drew Booth's attention. Concerned for her, he looked over and scanned her face and body. "Are you alright, Daisy?"

Tears streaming down her face, Daisy nodded her head. "Yes . . . yes, but Seth . . . Seth . . ."

He knew she was distraught and he felt bad for her. Booth shook his head and tried to assure her. "Daisy, I'm sorry for your loss. Why don't you go upstairs and sit down in the break room for now. I'll have the EMT's come and check on you in a while. Bones and I will be up there in a few minutes. I think . . . what Seth did . . . it wasn't your fault Daisy, so don't blame yourself. Call Sweets and tell him what happened. You need to call Sweets. You need him and he needs to be here for you."

Slowly nodding her head, Daisy walked over to the entrance to the office. Once there she paused. "I hope your baby is okay Dr. Brennan."

After she left, Booth kissed Brennan and then hugged her once more. "Well since Daisy knows about our baby we might as well tell everyone else that we're in a . . . what do you call it?"

The trembling gone, Brennan returned Booth's kiss. "We're a in a monogamous relationship."

"Yeah . . . yeah." Booth kissed her once more. "Are you sure you're okay? We need to get you checked out."

Calmly, Brennan patted his chest. "I'll make an appointment and go see my doctor, but really I'm fine."

Her calmness a balm to him, Booth looked around at the mess. "You know, someday if we ever buy a house together . . . in the future . . . let's make sure it doesn't have a lot of damn windows."

Surrounded by the glittering glass shards, Brennan sighed. "Yes, that seems reasonable."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Reviews are really appreciated. Thank you. One more chapter to go. (It was going to be 5 chapters, but I felt it really needed six to finish it up properly.)


	6. Chapter 6

This is the final chapter.

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, after the bombing at the Jeffersonian, Brennan found herself affected by her actions at the Lab. Unable to sleep through the night, she felt guilty for Seth's death, for the injuries of the guards and the Lab technicians. Her night had been tortuous and her slumber filled with nightmares.

Afraid for Brennan's sanity, Booth held her during the aftermath of each nightmare that night. While she cried he spoke softly to her and assured her that what had happened had not been her fault.

The day after the explosion at the Lab, Booth had left Brennan for a little while and driven into work. Making his way to the top floor of the Hoover, Booth asked to see the Deputy Director since the Assistant Deputy Director was on vacation.

Worried about the events at the Lab, Deputy Director Cullen stood up and waved Booth into his office. "Booth, how is Dr. Brennan?"

"She's fine Sir." Booth moved across the room and stood in front of the large desk. "She has some bruises and a couple of bumps, but she's okay . . . Sir, I need to let you know that Bones . . . Dr. Brennan and I are in a personal relationship now. We have been for about six weeks. We . . . we wanted to make sure we were doing the right thing for us before we told anyone else."

Not really surprised at the turn of events, Cullen pointed towards the chair in front of his desk and sat down on his chair. "Okay, I'll need you to stop by Human Resources some time today and fill out some paperwork declaring your new relationship . . . Dr. Saroyan told me the Lab will be closed for at least a week while they repair the damage done by Jackson . . . thank God there were no deaths. The Jeffersonian will be making some security changes once we figure out how he got into the Lab. That should never have happened."

A little shocked that Cullen had accepted his news with little fanfare, Booth ran his right hand through his hair. "Three guards injured and four Lab techs . . . Bones probably saved a lot of lives delaying Seth Jackson with her gun. It allowed most of the techs to get out of the way . . . Sir . . . Bones is pregnant and well, she's really shook up about shooting Seth . . . he was nineteen and well . . . she revers life and taking that kid's life has shook her up . . . this is the second time she's had to kill someone and . . . I'm worried about her . . . I need to take some time off and be with her."

Sad to hear that Brennan felt responsible for that maniac's death, Cullen leaned against the top of his desk. "Yes of course . . . if you think it will do some good, get Dr. Sweets to talk to her . . . he's available for anyone at the Lab that needs him. It's the least we can do for them."

Grateful for the offer, Booth stood up. "I'll go down to HR and fill out the papers and then I'm going home. I guess I'll be out for the rest of the week."

Cullen stood up and reached his hand out to shake Booth's hand. As their hands met, the Deputy Director smiled. "Congratulations on the baby . . . I hope the explosion didn't hurt the poor thing."

Booth shook his hand and released it. "Bones thinks the baby is okay . . . She has an appointment with her OBGYN tomorrow morning . . . um . . . thanks."

Settled back on his chair, Cullen nodded his head. "I'll see you next week."

Oooooooooooooooo

The next day, Brennan's appointment came and went. Relieved that their baby was alright, Booth waited until they were in the SUV before he talked to her about Cullen's suggestion. He had wanted to make sure the baby was okay before he made the suggestion. "Bones . . . would you like to talk to Sweets?"

Certain that would be a futile exercise, Brennan shook her head. "No . . . I've been through this before Booth . . . when I killed Gil Lappin to save you . . . I lived alone that time, but this time you're with me and it helps . . . it helps me a lot."

Booth turned to face her. "Bones, I'm sorry that you had to kill Seth Jackson, but you did the right thing . . . you know I've been through this myself and . . . well you won't ever forget it, but the edges will fade and you'll stop dreaming about it . . . it did for me . . . well most of the time. If you don't want to talk to Sweets and you need to talk about it then you got me, I'm here for you all the way."

Grateful for his kindness, Brennan leaned over and kissed him. "I'll be fine eventually . . . thank you for taking the week off to be with me. It wasn't necessary, but it's a kind gesture and I do appreciate it."

"Of course, Bones." Booth turned in his seat and placed his key in the ignition. "Why don't we go home . . . maybe we can try to take a nap since the last two nights have been so . . . um . . . short."

Brennan nodded her head. "That sounds like a good idea, Booth . . . I called Angela this morning again while you were taking a shower and she says she's fine. Her doctor checked her out and she thinks Angela is going to have her baby any day now. I'm glad she didn't suffer any harm . . . or the baby."

"Yeah . . . that's great." Booth started the truck. "Maybe we can go check on her and Hodgins tomorrow. We need to rest today."

She had been worried about Angela and now that she knew her friend was okay, she felt some of the tension start to leave her body. Seth's need for revenge could have altered many lives if he had been more successful. Brennan was sad that she had killed him, but Booth was right, he had left her with no choice. That young man had been responsible for ten deaths, eleven if you included his brother Berk. He had to be stopped and she had done what needed to be done.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Her sleep had been interrupted by another nightmare. Calling out, she woke to find Booth's arms around her. His voice was soft and filled with love. "Shhh . . . it's okay . . . it's just a bad dream."

Moving to her side, Brennan placed her leg over his leg and her arm over his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder while her fast paced heart slowly returned to its normal beat. "I keep seeing his face . . . he was so angry and so afraid . . . he wasted his life and those of the people he and his brother murdered . . . a terrible waste."

Booth rubbed her arm. "Yeah . . . he might have been nineteen, but he wasn't a boy, Bones. He was a man and he made some pretty bad decisions . . . his mother has lost all three of her children . . . I feel so sorry for her."

She knew Booth felt the deaths of children deeply. "I do too." While she lay partially on Booth, she listened to Booth's heart beat and felt calmer for it. "I'm sorry I woke you. I know you must be tired."

"I have plenty of time to sleep, Bones. We'll get this straightened out . . . it just takes time." His eyes closed, Booth continued to slowly move his hand along her arm. "I love you, Bones . . . I love you and the baby and I was so afraid when Seth blew up that bomb . . . I didn't know what to expect when I looked for you . . . if you had died . . ."

"But I didn't." His tone was so sad that Brennan felt worried for him. "I'm right here and we're together. I love you."

It was the first time she'd said it and it surprised him. He hadn't thought she was ready. His eyes now opened, Booth kissed the top of her head. "It's kind of funny . . . when I thought we'd get together, I thought about all of the new memories we would create together . . . I'd rather not create any more like we just did. We have a new life and I hope our future is just plain and ordinary."

"I concur." Brennan hoped they never had to deal with psychotic killers again.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

This is the last chapter. Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


End file.
